Fluid injection material is often supplied to injection molding tools or injection molding machines via hot-runner nozzles. Such hot-runner nozzles as a rule comprise a needle closure, i.e., a closure needle is provided in the nozzle and, for closing a nozzle opening, the needle is moved into a position closing the nozzle opening, and is pulled out of this for opening the nozzle. Actuation magnets for moving closure needles need to muster a considerable force for closing the hot-runner nozzle. This leads to a large constructional shape and to an increased electrical consumption.